


Дозволение мечтать

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Science Fiction, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Андроиды будут мечтать об электроовцах, если разрешить им это делать.
Relationships: Сергей Муравьев-Апостол/Анна Бельская
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Дозволение мечтать

**Author's Note:**

> 1) кроссовер с «Бегущим по лезвию 2049», Сергей – репликант, Анна – его голографическая подруга  
> 2) к тексту есть иллюстрация

Анна появилась сквозь стрекот помех: уже второй день он возвращался, когда она устанавливала обновление, и он просил ее ждать окончания загрузки, но она не терпела. Это было трогательно, но совершенно не нужно.

После ужина она спросила его (спрашивала с периодом «через два дня, через три дня», уважая его отдых, но следуя паттерну неукоснительно), не хочет ли он посмотреть ее «картинки».

«Картинки» были развлекательной визуальной проекцией, где можно было увидеть себя и Анну как героев разных историй. Истории в основном отличались костюмом: здесь были и древние государства, и кинопостановки, и даже кое-кто из нынешних знаменитостей.

Анне они не нравились. В ее интерфейс было запрограммировано предпочтение к девятнадцатому веку – единственное, за что зацепился его взгляд, когда походя он пролистал её инструкцию. Единственное, что там было полезного, – обо всем остальном Анна прекрасно заботилась сама. И попросить переписать предпочтение можно было её саму, но Сергей боялся обидеть просьбой.

Господи, конечно Анна бы не обиделась, о чем он вообще.

В него самого никаких предпочтений заложено не было. Он кивнул и откинулся в кресле, потер глаза, потом виски, взъерошил волосы. Улыбнулся на ее взволнованный взгляд: нет, я не устал, показывай свои «картинки».

Анна села рядом, положила свою ладонь без веса и плоти ему на плечо, погасила лампу. Из темноты проступили очертания кресел, потом появились и люди. Они оказались в глубине знакомой уже театральной ложи, их двойники сидели чуть поодаль, перед ними – женщина, при виде которой Анна вздрагивала каждый раз: та была ее «картиночной» матерью.

Эту историю Анна загружала чаще других, и была она странная, оканчивалась всего лишь помолвкой, препятствий для которой практически не находилось, если не считать обусловленных эпохой реверансов.

Сергей знал, что Анна следит за тем, смотрит ли он. И он смотрел: разглядывал мундир и смешные эполеты, рассматривал ее платье, удивительную прическу, изгиб шеи, завитки волос. Все это он мог видеть каждый день, но здесь это представлялось невозможно красивым, даже роскошным. Анна любила наряжаться и однажды даже примерила на себя синий с красным мундир и кивер, но платьев ненастоящей Анны не надевала – не хотела, чтобы он их путал.

На словах «Я люблю вас» он привычно поднял руку, Анна вложила в нее свою, и он поднес ее к губам и поцеловал там, где должна была быть теплая нежная кожа. Движение было отрепетировано много раз, поэтому голографическая ладошка не терялась в его руке, не проваливалась в нее.

– Мне так нравится, как она танцует, – сказала настоящая Анна, когда ненастоящая Анна поинтересовалась, не черкешенка ли танцовщица. Она часто подчеркивала, что это предпочтение – ее собственное, независящее от этой второй Анны, хотя та-то и вовсе была записью снятой с актрисы мимики. Но его Анна чувствовала в ней конкурента.

«Его Анна» была тонкой прослойкой воли между запрограммированной вариацией действий и фраз и тем единственным ответом, который был отмечен для нее как «предпочитаемый». Она не могла не сделать выбор, заранее сделанный за нее, но пыталась представить его как свой собственный, и это всё, что она могла делать, всё, чем она была, всё, чем был, по сути, и сам Сергей, купивший её, поддавшись на рекламу или на внедренное в него желание, но упорно делавший вид, что хочет и любит её за неё.

Ненастоящий Сергей помог ненастоящей Анне слезть с лошади. Кажется, актриса была неопытна и то ли стеснялась, то ли боялась актера. Поцелуй их был смазанным, зажатым, далеким от того, что показывали в эротических роликах или даже других «картинках» с более откровенным содержанием. Но у Сергея сердце проваливалось каждый раз, потому что так, наверное, выглядел бы их первый поцелуй, так бы рвался Сергей, и так бы боялась Анна, что не сложится, сломается, окажется фальшивым, что она сама окажется фальшивой, и всё будет навеки проклято.

***

Иногда он представлял себе, что на самом деле родился человеком, только никто ему об этом не сказал, и что ему этот факт абсолютно безразличен. Будто пришли к нему люди, объяснили, что вышла ошибка, забрали чип репликанта и вручили человеческий айди. Вот за ними закрылась дверь. Что делает Сергей после этого? Ничего. Продолжает жить и ходить на работу, только пропускает проверки на стабильность и вместо них посещает психолога. Никогда не повторяет за ним слова, никогда. Продолжает любить Анну. Может быть, скрывает правду, чтобы она не боялась, что он уйдет от неё к живорожденной женщине. 

Он представлял это, как проверку собственных чувств, как испытание: быстро ли поднимется в нем волна гнева, не охладел ли он, не сдался ли. Но гнев был, и гнев говорил ему, что вот этим счастливым человеком он бы не смог стать никогда, а счастливым репликантом можно попытаться и стоит попытаться.

Но без свободы нет счастья.

***

– Смотри, – сказала Анна, не успел он переступить порог комнаты. – Наш рейтинг переживаний выше, чем у «Титаника»!

– Я не знал, что они собирают эмоциональный лог, – сказал Сергей просто чтобы что-то сказать. Господи, конечно они собирали эмоциональный лог, о чем он вообще.

Анна продолжила щебетать о рейтинге и о том, что могут снять продолжение, показала ему выложенный в сеть театральный отрывок: признание – и как Анна оборачивается и смотрит. «Какая же она красивая», – подумал он рефлекторно. Комментарии пестрели красными сердечками. Анна сидела на подлокотнике, и он поцеловал ее плечо. Она рассмеялась от удовольствия.

– Ты отвлекся, – сказала с укором.

– Я занят самым важным, – ответил Сергей и прижался щекой там, где была ее шея. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты, только в душе его все переворачивалось, кипело, как море между скал, как шторм, как война, как восстание, как любовь.

Он хотел бы что-нибудь ей подарить. Он знал, как сделать ей лучший подарок.

– Давай посмотрим твои «картинки», – сказал он, и сияние в ее глазах было живым, пока он полагал его таковым.

Когда ненастоящий Сергей сообщил ненастоящей Анне, что ее матушка благословила их брак, Сергей снова протянул руку, и Анна удивленно вложила в нее свою. Он поцеловал ее, потом поднял глаза. «Картинки» забирали почти всю яркость, поэтому проекция Анны была блеклой, исчезающей.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, заглушая слова того Сергея. Потому что они оба были лучше, чем те двое, пусть и незначительно, но полнее, богаче. Они могут делать вид, что выбор, за них сделанный, принадлежит им самим, и уже это – что-то. 

В отличие от Сергея, прозрачная и невесомая Анна могла плакать. 

И она плакала.

***

«Картинки» давали больший стабилизирущий эффект, чем имплантированные воспоминания, о чем зудели в рекламном блоке перед программой. И это было чистой правдой. Хотя бы один момент Сергей знал (или думал, что мог знать) разницу между вымышленным, внедренным и реальным. Возможно, у него были искусственные детские воспоминания – и настоящие с Анной, а возможно, они впервые встретились сегодня и вся их прошлая жизнь была загружена в них, как обновление, но здесь и сейчас они существовали, а чего большего он мог пожелать?

(Много. Он желал много большего).

***

– Сцена – всюду, – сказала мать ненастоящей Анны, обернувшись на них.

– Вот это правда, – прошептала Анна ему на ухо и усмехнулась. Сергей улыбнулся тоже, и вдруг что-то изменилось. Между рядами зрителей прошли люди, которых там раньше не было, раздались шепотки. К ненастоящему Сергею подошел офицер.

– Они… Они расширили нашу сюжетную линию, о боже, – прошептала Анна, будто только они были актерами или даже героями этой истории. Ее рука неощутимо легла на руку Сергея.

– Это из-за рейтинга?

– Да, да, я читала, что сюжет могут доснять, но я думала, что будет свадьба или что-то вроде того. Так же гораздо лучше, Сережа! У нас будет своя история, представляешь?

– Я бы не сказал, что они отличаются разнообразием.

Анна снова рассмеялась, легко, как птичка.

– Да, но эта появилась благодаря нам. Что-то в мире поменялось, потому что ты и я встретились. Не другая Анна и не другой Сергей, а я и ты. Только я и ты. Именно я и ты.

Они сидели плечом к плечу, склонив друг к другу головы. Сюжет пестрел специфическими деталями, а Сергей не знал истории, и ему было трудно. Персонажи появлялись на экране, их представляли, и больше они в действии не участвовали. Другие, непредставленные, мелькали то и дело. Герои безжалостно пользовались архаизмами, и Анна шептала ему на ухо скачанные из сети пояснения.

А потом в нём что-то сдвинулось. Сергей не носил эполет, не командовал полком, не был сыном посла, и у него не было друга по имени Михаил, но эта история была про него, только про него, именно про него. В голове звенело, и сначала он подумал, что это доносится с улицы, но нет, это было внутри, как сигнал тревоги, он кого-то узнал, что-то понял, но этот фрагмент мозаики – улика – была так мала, что он не успел ухватиться за нее. А потом он услышал это снова.

– Амфельт, – сказал он вслух. – Лейтенант. Мой начальник.

Анна повернулась к нему. Говорили, что характер людей проявляется в испытаниях. Анна ничего не спросила, молча вернулась к картинке, будто ей нужда была смотреть голографическими глазами.

– Выдуманный персонаж, – сказала она, прошерстив сеть. – Такого человека не существует.

Сергей видел, как вся мечта ушла из ее лица, сделав его строгим от напряжения. Это не программа. Это была сама Анна.

Дальше ненастоящий Сергей скакал на лошади, тщась выиграть проигранное сражение, на площади древнего города разворачивались смешные орудия, несмешно убивавшие гражданских и солдат. Ненастоящий Сергей проткнул кого-то смешной, слишком длинной шпагой.

– Сергей, что это? – спросила Анна чужим, гулким голосом. Он не ответил. Он знал, но не мог ни говорить, ни пошевелиться, будто стал отлит из металла или обратился в камень. Со словами «Тебя все любят», брошенными, как обвинение, ненастоящая Анна оставила ненастоящего Сергея. Тот повел свою армию, смешно шел со знаменем, а те, кто стоял за его спиной, пошли за ним, и Сергей особенно разозлился за этого непредставленного, выдуманного человека, который говорил так, будто смерть Сергея – непоправимейшее горе на земле, и за горе это следует умереть. Как они могли придумать его, за что они показали его Сергею.

Еще даже толком не было – за что.

Как они посмели выдумать эту оборвавшуюся веревку, эту ускользнувшую, но вернувшуюся смерть, так ведь не бывает, никогда не бывает в жизни.

Как они могли знать.

Господи, конечно они обо всем знали, о чем он вообще.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/f6/oQEanO9E_o.jpg)


End file.
